Stoked (soundtrack)
The soundtrack for Stoked is unique amoungst snowboarding games all the music is from independent artists.http://www.gettingstoked.com/ Accessed 13-5-09 Complete Soundtrack As listed in the Stoked manual. Kava Kava (band) – Tic (Jon Kennedy Remix) Kava Kava (band) – Maui Kava Kava (band) - NFA Atmosphere – Smart Went Crazy Atmosphere – Guarantees Atmosphere - 66th Street Atmosphere – Shoulda Known Scott Sullivan – Parachute Scott Sullivan – Calling for the Dissolution Burning Spear – Music Business Burning Spear – Burning Reggae Chuck Fenda – Love FI SI ME King Kooba – Ubermonster Folio – Friday Girl Folio – Scene Machine Folio – Floating Away Wolfgang Gartner – Circles Tim Fraser, Corrie Fraser & Matt Heanes – These Calls Tim Fraser, Corrie Fraser & Matt Heanes – Don't Bring Me Water Owen Sartori – Go On Owen Sartori – That's The Way My Life Goes Owen Sartori – Punch Nicholas R. Flawless – Cheetahs feat. G. Suede Jewn Sabbath – Acting Like That Jewn Sabbath – Babble On Kaleber – Up The Coby Yates Band – Are You Not There The Coby Yates Band – Do You Know Mercurial Rage – Out Of Control Mercurial Rage – Star Star Mercurial Rage – Soldier Boy Fred Everything feat. Lisa Shaw – Here I Am Bassnectar feat. Perisa – Kick It Complex Zeph & Azreem feat. JoYo Velarde – Time To Wake Up Aaron Sontag & Nica Brooke - Inner Peace (Cates & DPL Portland Beaver Mix) Samantha – Breath You In Chubby Dubz – Just Another Nite (Instrumental) Kaskade – It's You, It's Me Kaskade – Steppin' Out Kaskade feat. Colette – I Like The Way Raashan Ahmad – Peace Raashan Ahmad – Ready Colossus feat. Hylton Smythe – You a Grown Man Now Colossus feat. [[Hylton Smythe – Thrupenny Bits Colossus feat. Capitol A – Innacity Chuck Love – Something Right Chuck Love – Long Way Down Chuck Love – Bring Enough to Spill Some Chapterville – Kaleidoscope Chapterville – Any Solution A Kiss Could Be Deadly – The Exit A Kiss Could Be Deadly – The Sequel A Kiss Could Be Deadly - Poison IV The Small Hours – Minor Details The Small Hours – Owner Of My Honour Vicious Vicious – Charmed Life Vicious Vicious – We Don't Call It Love Vicious Vicious - Beggars in the Rain Jennie Laws – Beautiful People The Stock Market Crash – Champion The Stock Market Crash – Bringing Knives to a Gunfight The Stock Market Crash – In the Mouth of the Whale Quietdrive – Kissing Your Lips Quitedrive - Deliverance Quietdrive – Hollywood Thrush – You Make Me Feel Thrush – The Last Minute Red Lights Flash – End of History Red Lights Flash – Needless To Say Red Lights Flash – Past Soul Red Lights Flash – Last Come, First Served Texta - Ueberfluessig Texta – Greatest Story Texta – Spachbarrieren Texta – 30 Semester Mono & Nikitaman – Digge Digge Mono & Nikitaman – Hol's Dir Mono & Nikitaman – Nur So Bauchklang – Navigator Bauchklang – Cypress Trees Bauchklang – Record [[Wisdom & Slime – Windmuehlen Wisdom & Slime – Windmuehlen (Instrumental) DJ BrX – Schutum DJ BrX – True Sounds No Head On My Shoulders – Everything is Broken No Head On My Shoulders – Brown Underwear No Head On My Shoulders – Parliament Paradise Decay – Northern Lights Paradise Decay – New Day Paradise Decay – Island Sun (A Far Cry Mix) Paradise Decay – Universe Paradise Decay – Imit8 (Cox Vs Spoon Mix) Paradise Decay – Call Me (Instrumental Mix) Paradise Decay – Cumbre Vieja Mega (Tsunami Mix) Hadrian – Se Yo Te Veo Hadrian – Dust On Roads Hadrian – African Noon Hadrian – Koncav Ariel Curtis – Cowgirl (Alex Mos Remix) Santiago Deep – Chile Lucas Tesselhoff – Groozelandie (Andrez Remix) Gesiete – The Pledge Alex Aguilar – Power Snow Matteo Monero – To The Next Captain Hankey and Burnout Boy – Wild Motor Captain Hankey and Burnout Boy – Devil Riders Captain Hankey and Burnout Boy – Hookedigoo, Burning Dr. ManchuFu References Category:Uncategorised albums